


A Helping Hand

by linsinbin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Pornography, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsinbin/pseuds/linsinbin
Summary: Lin’s alone time becomes something he can share with his best friend too.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a short one, and I feel like it’s pretty bad. I’m hoping to get some more content out (I’m aware I haven’t been active in forever) but this is just a little something for those who like to please their man ;)
> 
> As I say, definitely not my best work but I hope someone finds some satisfaction within it. If there are any mistakes, please ignore - I haven’t had the time to entirely proof it.

The steps up to the apartment had always been your least favourite part about living there, but you hardly noticed them as you bounded upstairs that day. You and your best friend, Lin, had recently moved in together, and since you were let off of work early that day, you hoped to surprise him at home. 

As you approached your door, an odd groaning noise emanated from inside. In an instant, worry washed over you and you grabbed your keys, forcing them into the door as you bounded inwards, praying to God that Lin wasn't hurt.

He most certainly wasn't. Sitting in the middle of the living room on the couch was Lin, entirely naked as he jerked his cock up and down at a rapid pace. Your eyes widened as they caught onto the aggressive (yet slightly half-assed) porn on the television screen. So this is what he did when you weren't home...

"Lin?" You called out in shock. Moving closer to the couch allowed you to see that Lin's cock was actually rather sizeable, and definitely seemed pretty thick.

Lin's groans became strangled, and his hand flew away from his cock, leaving it to flop against his thigh. His eyes were wide as he turned to you, and he immediately began searching for the remote in an attempt to turn off the graphic pornography on the screen.

"Fuck! I didn't know you were going to be home, Y/N, I'm so sorry!" He gasped, desperately attempting to cover himself with a cushion as you watched on, eyebrows raised, finding the situation somewhat funny.

"Y'know, Lin, that," you motioned at the screen. "Is definitely not how a girl likes to be fucked." You said nonchalantly, moving to sit beside him on the couch. "I hope you haven't taken all your so-called 'skill' from watching these shitty porn films."  

Lin's face held a look of disbelief as you watched the television - a scene in which a man thrusted quickly into a barely-legal teen was playing, yet his thrusts looked awkward and jarring and her moans were far too loud and obnoxious. 

"Are you gonna... y'know... finish that off, then?" You nodded down to his cushion-covered cock, which was still bound to be painfully hard, despite his shameful exposure.

Lin shot you a look - one that screamed "what-do-you-think?" - and scrambled once again to find the remote to shut off the porn.

"If you aren't going to do it yourself," you moved your hand, placing it gently on top of his cushion. "I can help you out a little?"

"What? Y/N, what are you talking about?" Lin's voice sounded unsure, yet you could tell his tone was laced with lust and longing.

You dropped to your knees, pushing the pillow to the side of the couch before pulling his legs apart. He didn't object, and so you took this as a sign to move forwards as he watched you eagerly from above, biting at his lip. 

Your lips wrapped around the head of his cock, straining slightly due to his thickness. Withholding a gag, you forced your head down until his cock hit the back of your throat, leaving a good few inches left outside the hot, wetness of your mouth. 

As your mouth worked up and down the length of his cock, your hand jerked the space you couldn't quite fit, his moans from above you urging you onwards. His hand fell to the back of your head, gripping your hair and guiding your face as his cock slid past your parted lips with ease, causing him to let out a hiss of satisfaction. Your teeth grazed down his sensitive skin gently, and on your way back up, you licked and sucked softly on the tip of his cock, which was leaking with pre-cum already. Looking up at him innocently was enough to send him over the edge, and he came hard into your mouth, filling your cheeks with his hot cum.

After swallowing gratefully, you wiped the sides of your mouth, moving to sit back beside him on the couch. He wrapped an arm around you, and you snuggled in closer to him.

"I bet you that was better than anything your hand can do, right?" You teased, sending a sly smirk in his direction.

"So much better," he nodded with a grin spread across his face. "In fact, perhaps I'll have to have seconds."


End file.
